Stuck on earth
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: organization 13 gets stuck in a place they can't get out...so they think. But what happens when they fall in love with someone and get a heart. Yaoi pairings and Straight parings Rated M to be sure R&R please
1. Chapter 1

One summer day on earth two females were on a walk in Girardville, PA when they stopped as a portal formed in the middle of an ally they were walking by. The eldest Female went to see what was the portal there for and before she could reach it 90% of organization 13 came out of it. The younger one loving one of the people coming out of the portal ran next to her sister making her sister and her go up to them. As for the organization members they were confused on where they were till Zexion pointed out the two girls going up to them. Demyx was going to act natural trying to talk to the girls but the younger one hugged him.

"DEMXY!" She said going up to him

The elder one shook her head holding her head looking down.

"Guenivere get off of him. I know you like him and all but you don't have to smother the guy." The elder girl said

Then younger girl pouted and let go of Demyx. The elder sighed and looked up to the group of nobodies.

"I'm sorry for my hyper younger sister." the elder female said

"Its fine just can you tell us where we are?" Zexion asked

She smiled "Sure you guys are on the planet earth. This is probably one of the worst places to be actually."

"Well maybe for you but if you know your way around it could be really fun." The younger one said with a smile.

The elder one rolled her eyes and sighed. "Geeze Gwen, What the heck did you have that made you this way?" The elder girl said

Gwen shrugged "Cat nip."

The elder female sighed."Great just what I need...Not." She said to herself then she looked to the nobodies. "Well...If you want I can show you guys around if you want?" Most of them nodded. "Alright. Oh by the way we are sisters. Her name is Gwen and mine is Sarina but please just call me rina. Much easier to pronounce" The elder girl said

"Alright, I'm guess you know all of us correct?" Marluxia asked

Rina nodded her head. "Yep. But I'm gunna keep how a secret." She said with a smile.

Then she showed them around till they got to their house. She told them to follow her and her sister in and once they got in they were greeted by three people two females and one male. "

Organization 13 I want you to meet my elder siblings. Kyle Stacey and Lisa." Pointing to each as she talked.

After she talked her sisters started to spaz about certain organization members. Stacey about Axel who didn't have a problem with it. Lisa about marluxia who just smiled and laughed. Gwen Glomped Demyx to the ground as Rina just left not wanting to deal with a head ache from too many voices. What she didn't know was she was being followed by #6 and both xigbar and Kyle were just watching as things happened. As Rina was being stalked without knowing Stacey and lisa were trying to really convince Axel and Marluxia to kiss but they never did till they were bribed to. So they did and the girls squealed and stacey almost fainted but was caught by the couch. The nobodies broke apart and marluxia just talked with lisa about his plans for ruling the organization as stacey recovered from her fangirl moment. Once she did Axel showed her his chakrams .

While Kyle and Xigbar were planning a prank on all of them. The hardest one for them was the one for Kyle's younger sister sarina since she wasn't really showing any liking to anyone like she did before. So the prank on her was really hard to predict. As all this was happening Rina was in the back reading a book. She didn't want to be bothered but she felt someone looking at her. She sighed and looked at Zexion.

"What do you want?" She asked in nonamused voice

"I was just wondering how come you don't act surprise when you see me or any of the others?" Zexion asked

She smiled and sighed. "Easily answered. I don't care about you guys. You guys are probably stuck here which means you probably want to be somewhere else and not be in a house with a bunch of girls who are like fangirls. Yeah I will admit that I am a fangirl of you Zexion but I can live without having to fan squeal about every person I see that I like that's not like me." She said with a shrug. He smiled and got closer to her which creeped her out and made her look down as she blushed.

"Cute blush, never seen anyone blush like that before." Zexion said

She pushed him away and shook her head. "N-No...I can't be like this. I already have a boyfriend. Yeah he's far from where I am but I love him and I'm not going behind his back. He's trusting me right now. I don't want to lose his trust." She said getting up shaking her head.

He stood up quickly and he grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him and their lips connected. She hit him with her book and ran inside. She was out of site before Zexion could ever stop her. He sighed and went back into the house into the living room seeing the commotion. Demyx tickling fighting with gwen laughing his ass off, Xigbar and Kyle pranking. Axel and Stacey talking same for Marluxia and Lisa. Then roxas came into the house. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What?" Roxas asked

"Okay who invited him?" Stacey asked

"Doesn't matter he isn't going to last long in here." Kyle said before he held Roxas by his collar and threw him out locking the door.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm starting to like you kiddo." xigbar said smiling.

Then after about two hours Rina came back down and no one but Zexion realized she was in the room. She went to Luxord though with a smile. She whispered something to him and gave him a deck of cards.

"Hey guys we are going to play a card game anyone want to play?" Rina asked

Everyone ignored her. So she got her clarinet and got the mouth piece making a loud annoying duck sound from it that hurt everyones ears.

"Ow! That hurt! You got our attention what did you want?" Stacey said pissed.

"Luxy and I are going to play a card game any you guys wanna play or are you too into what you guys are doing now to play with your younger sister in a game?" She said in a sad voice.

Her brother caved and hugged her. "Sure I'll play. Just no more being sad."

She shrugged still being sad. Then her sisters caved and sighed. "Fine we'll play." Stacey said

She looked to Xigbar, Axel and Marluxia. "What about you three?"

"Why not it's nothing but a game right?" Marluxia asked

Rina nodded her head with a smile. "Yep, Nothing gain nothing lost. Just for fun. Now we aren't going to play poker because it's a dirty game and I'm not even going to try to play that game instead we are playing a game called James bond. Lisa, Stacey and I have the upper hand a bit because we've played this game before. But the trick to this is that there is going to be more than one deck in play. So be careful on the card you pick up." Rina said with a smile.

"Tricky but fun, This is going to be interesting." Luxord said

Rina shrugged and she and lisa set the game up. Everyone that was playing sat at the table and Luxord saw Zexion eyeing Rina and smirked.

"How about we place a twist on this game? The winner must be dared to do one thing and the last person must dare the winner." Luxord said

Rina and the others thought and agreed with him on it. As time went on everyone didn't want to win or want to lose but it ended up with Rina being the first person out and the last person being Luxord. Rina was scared of what luxord was going to dare her to do.

"Now since you were first out Sarina I get to dare you to do one thing." Luxord said

Rina sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, what is it Luxord?"

He whispered it into her ear so she wouldn't be embarrassed by the others. She sighed and nodded her head. She walked up to Zexion and he was curious about what she was doing. She whispered it in his ear and he smiled.

"Go on Sarina." Zexion said

She nodded her head and she kissed Zexion then being embarrassed she ran off crying. Everyone else was confused.

"What did you tell her to do Luxord?" Axel asked

"I told her she had to kiss Zexion and tell him something that made her a fan of him." Luxord said

Lisa and Stacey shook their heads and went after their sister and kyle stayed where he was and tried to figure out what Luxord had planned.

"So what was that suppose to do?" Kyle asked

"It was suppose to make her actually show that she has a side like you and the two ladies that just left have." Luxord said

Kyle shook his head. "We just met you and you are giving us a hard time." He said sighing. "Look, My sis isn't one to show how she feels even if she wants to she is afraid to show them due to her past. Its not something that she can show easily she is one of those stubborn people that well…Doesn't like to be bothered or they'll crack."

"I see, So that's why she pushed me away and hit me with a book earlier." Zexion said with his arms crossed

"What do you mean Zexion?" Kyle asked

"I wanted to talk to her and ask her a few things and I got a few answers but she was being stubborn and she wasn't acting like the rest of you people here. Its weird really. I've never seen a girl who keeps everything locked up like she does." Zexion said

"Well that's her for you. But let me tell you if she wasn't with the guy she is with right now she'd be all over you Zexion, To tell you the truth many times before today her and I talk about things one of them being about you. It'd make her blush and she'd actually be spazing like we were earlier. But since she is with a guy right now she can't really well…do anything and she is very devoted to her relationship right now. " Kyle said

"I see, I'm guessing by the look in her eyes earlier that she is just about giving up on relationship huh?" Zexion asked.

Kyle nodded his head and Stacey came back into the room.

"Kyle…We have a problem. Rina won't talk to us and she threw her phone into the creek." Stacey said

"Alright, Maybe I can talk to her." Kyle said then he got up and went with Stacey as Zexion with them because of curiosity

Kyle saw that rina was crying looking at the creek near grass with lisa just standing there shaking her head.

"She won't talk." Lisa said

Kyle went next to his sister and he was immediately hugged tightly.

"B-Brother….It hurts." She said softly.

"What does?"

"Being broken hearted again….Cloud broke up with me. I can't take this pain brother." She said crying.

He looked sadly at his sister and hugged her back tightly. "Its going to be okay. He doesn't know what he's missing out on. You're an amazing girl Rina you know that. You'll find the right guy or girl some day."

"N-No I won't. I'm always going to be single and broken hearted. There is no way I'll find someone who cares for me and will be with me and only me." Rina said

Kyle looked to Zexion and Zexion nodded his head and he went to the other side of Rina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rina, You shouldn't talk so down about yourself like this." Zexion said

"Why should a nobody like you care about a dumb girl like me? You should envy me for having a heart…Not trying to be sentimental with me." Rina said still crying

It was silent till Kyle smiled and looked to Stacey and lisa.

"Guys, maybe we should just leave Rina alone for a bit." Kyle said

Stacey and Lisa nodded their heads and the three of them left Rina alone with Zexion.

Once alone Zexion hugged Sarina and she stopped crying for a bit and looked up to Zexion confused with tears in her eyes.

"Z-Zexion…W-Why are you being like this?" Rina asked confused

He placed a hand on her cheek with a small smile. "Because I want to be. I want to get to know one of my fans…If that is alright with you."

She nodded her head and hugged him tightly with a smile. "I'm sorry for earlier." She said softly

"Its quiet alright. I understand what you were going through." He said

"Alright, Um….Zexion…I….I was wondering something." Rina said shyly

"Hm?" He asked

"Could I do something ?" She asked

"It depends on what you are going to do." He said

She sat on his lap a bit and he face was inches away from his. Then She kissed him softly on the lips blushing.

"That's what I was going to do." She said shyly

"I'll allow it." He said with a grin on his face before he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She blinked her eyes and shyly slowly wrapped her arms around his neck blushing. She kissed him back and soon they heard a voice…or voices.

"Xiggy why is she on Zexy like that kissing?" Demyx asked

"OMG! Rina is kissing Zexion! STACEY!" Gwen yelled

Rina quickly broke apart from Zexion and went away blushing embarrassed. Zexion on the other hand sighed and got up looking to everyone who happened to make her leave.

"Where did Rina go?" Gwen asked coming back with Stacey , Lisa and Kyle.

"She went somewhere. I'm guessing by how she left she is embarrassed that you caught us…how you did." Zexion said rubbing the back of his head.

"What were you two doing?" Lisa asked

"Rina and Zexy up in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Demyx sang with a smile on his face.

"Shut up Demyx!" Zexion said blushing

"Awww, Lil' Zexy is blushing. You like my sister don't you?" Stacey asked

He looked down rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…I do. But the thing is…I don't want to rush things with her since she just got dumped by a guy not that long ago."

"Well, I only have one thing to say to you. Break her heart and you won't live to see another day Zexion." Stacey said

"Alright."

Then they started to just mess around as Rina had walked into the house through the front she saw that Roxas was sitting on the couch wounded. She felt a bit bad for him and she went towards him but he jumped and moved away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said

"How am I suppose to believe you?"

"I have nothing on me that will harm you on me right now. I just don't like seeing people hurt even if I sorta don't like them. It's a bad side to being a very nice person." She said with a shrug

He sat back how he was and she shyly helped him stop bleeding.

"I am sorry for how kyle acted when he first saw you. I'm guessing you weren't expecting what he did." She said softly

"How do you know he did it?"

"Because my sisters aren't that strong to actually throw a person out of a house."

"Oh, well how come you and the rest of your family from what I've seen hates me for?"

She shrugs. "I guess you can say that the game that you are in…You act like a complete baka and well…your voice actor isn't one of the brightest people out there…Which makes you look bad as a actual character…But it doesn't help that you are a nobody to a Dumb brunette that has no sense in direction or in how to deal with things."

Roxas was just silent for a few minutes. "I see, so how come you aren't with your family?"

She looked away a bit "I'm too embarrassed to face them right now, I'm a serious shy bug when it comes certain….Topics."

"Like what?"

"Relationships."

"Do you mind me asking why you are shy about it?"

She nodded. "Well, for about 90% of my life I have kept my emotions locked up and I've lived my life being a strong girl and showing no expression. I've been through a lot of heart break but have lived through each one. The last guy I was with…was my last try for hope on love…Before I just gave up. I still stand by it but…talking with Zexion….sorta made me think I was thinking a bit dramatic and crap. So I'm just living life as is. If I fall in love that's what happens. If my heart breaks…yet again it happens." She said shrugging finishing cleaning the wounds off of Roxas and sitting back on the couch

"I see….So you like Zexion." He said

She nodded her head blushing looking down. He smiled a bit. "Well that shouldn't be something you should be a shamed of. You have your eye on a great guy. From what I've heard from Demyx he's really sweet and he'll protect you from anything." Roxas said

She smiled. "That's good to hear but I'm worried that my elder sibs will get very protective on me and give Zexion the talk…and maybe scare him away."

Roxas laughed. "They are that protective?"

"More my brother Kyle then my sisters." She said with a smile

"Oh how so?"

"Kyle doesn't like to see me sad or heart broken. If he saw the person who hurt me in anyway he'd hurt them ten times what they did to me. My sisters would just talk a lot of crap to the person and then just forget about me."She said with a shrug

"How does that work out?" Roxas asked

"I honestly don't know. I guess you can say that Kyle is more towards my age because he's only like a week apart from me…But he isn't actually my brother. There isn't a blood relation between us. We are just close friends that think of each other like family. He's actually going out with my elder sister Stacey."

"I see, so I'm guessing things usually turn on you huh?"

She nods her head "Yeah but I hope the turn back because I DON'T want to deal with the same thing over again. I really like Zexion and I don't want to hide it from him."

"You don't have to Sarina, Just be yourself." Zexion said coming into the room

She blushed looking down. "heh….That's more eaiser said then done Zexion…Do you have any idea what you are asking me? I'm hiding a lot of emotions from you and Roxas right now. If I was to be myself you wouldn't know how to deal with me."

Zexion crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "Try me Sarina."

She sighed and looked to Roxas. "You are about to witness why I am so pestimistic"

He nodded his head as she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and she started to cry again. Zexion went over to her not knowing what to do. As he did he saw marks on her that he didn't see before. He got a bit curious and sat her up only to have her hide her arms. He glared at her.

"Stubborn are we?"

She said nothing but she cried more. He sighed and he looked to Roxas.

"I need your help."

Roxas went on to the arm of the couch and he helped Zexion place sarina so she was facing Zexion. Zexion got her jacket off her and he and Roxas saw marks on her arms.

"Sarina care to explain these marks on you?" Zexion asked

She still didn't answer. Roxas looked at how the marks were on her then he looked to Zexion.

"Zexion…read what the marks say." Roxas said

Zexion looked at the marks again and he saw she carved his name on one arm and her previous boyfriend on the other. Both arms bleeding now being exposed and blood not being soaked by the red jacket she was wearing.

"Roxas hold her still." Zexion said

He did what he was told and Sarina tried to get away from them both but then stopped after Zexion kissed her twice. He placed bandages around her arms and as he was finishing everyone else entered the room.

"So this is where you went Zexy!" Demyx said hugging him

Sarina looked down she whispered something to Roxas then she ran off out of the house. Zexion wanted to say something to her but it seemed he couldn't tell her soon enough. Roxas just shook his head.

"Why are YOU here again?" Kyle asked

"Is that any way to treat a friend to your sister?" Roxas asked

"Friends? What do you mean?" Stacey asked

"I just happened to get on her good side unlike you guys. While you guys where talking and not paying attention to your surroundings Sarina walked from the back to the front, helped me from what one of you did to me explaining how much I'm hated by 90% of you people and talked to me about what was bugging her and all…I'm really surprised you guys don't ask her how she sometimes. But whatever, if I am hated here because of something stupid then I am going to find your 'sister' and see if she is alright." Roxas said before getting up and leaving the same way Sarina had

Demyx let go of Zexion sadly and looked down. "Zexy? Did she leave because of me?"

"I….don't know. I wonder why she left. But I guess we will never really know unless we find her before Roxas does." Zexion said

"If I know my big sister how I do she went to one place that she loves being at." Gwen said

"Which would be?" Zexion asked

"The park…But I think you alone should go. Apparently all of us is too much for her." Gwen said

"Or maybe it's the fact that Demyx keeps calling me Zexy and won't stop teasing me and flirting with me which makes her feel bad for ever having feelings…Oh crap I think I know why she left the house. Gwen how do I find her?"

Gwen gave him simple directions and he left quickly hoping he'd get there before Roxas did.

A/n: _ Alright 10 pages is ENOUGH. But happy new year :D This was inspiration by an awesome friend and brother of mine. Who did help with the begging part of this which was like 3 or so pages everything else I did from scratch. There will be Yaoi and other awesomeness in this just…Later! Oh and ages for the Oc's in this Kyle and Rina are 20, Gwen is 17, Lisa and Stacey are 22. There WILL be more Oc's as time goes on and no I don't know how this will end. It might be happy it might not it depends on how people like what I have so far. I WILL take suggestions and ideas they are more then welcome. But I ask one thing. _**DON'T BE MEAN TO CHARACTERS AND START TRYING TO KILL THEM OFF IN THE IDEAS YOU GIVE **_I plan to keep everyone ALIVE. If that's possible. Thankies and nite :D


	2. Chapter 2

When Zexion got to the park he was too late. Sarina was hugging Roxas and crying on his shoulder. He had this sad expression on his face. Zexion came towards them and Roxas whispered something to her and she nodded her head. He let go of her and he got up from being on the grass. He stopped Zexion.

"You better not hurt her more then you already have." Roxas said before leaving

Zexion felt guilt come back up stabbing him in the chest. He went towards Sarina slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you here number 6?" She said looking down voice a bit cracked

He looked a bit sad, she didn't calling him his name she called him by his rank. He hugged her tightly into him placing her on his lap he kissed her cheek moving her long brown hair away from her face so he could see her beautiful Hazel eyes. She moved her head away from his hand with tears going down her face.

"Sarina….Are you made at me?" He asked

"No, I'm….Just confused. I guess I have to deal with the fact I'm not the only person who loves you…Zexion."

He held her tighter and he kissed her cheek. "You are talking about demyx correct?"

She nodded her head and got out of his grip placing her head phones on. She took a deep breath and she got up.

"Be with Demyx, Zexion. He apparently wants to be with you and I don't want to get in the way of things." She said before she walked off with her music blaring in her ears. 'so far away' by avenge sevenfold was playing as she walked back to her house.

"Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could

Lived a life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could

Will you stay?  
Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

Where you can stay  
You can stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid  
The ones we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me  
Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you  
You were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise  
But I'll see you  
When it lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands are tied

So far away  
And I need you to know

So far away  
And I need you to  
I need you to know"

By the time the song was done she was passed the house and off to a different location. Zexion on the other hand let her go. He needed time to think. He didn't know what to do. He tried to think be with Demyx a fellow member of the organization or be with a girl he met and fell in love with. He didn't like how Demyx called him 'zexy' but he also didn't like it how the girl he fell in love with is broken hearted and is over mellow dramatic with what happens.

He sat on a swing and just thought till three girls came up to him. One of them had glasses and looked like a guy.

"Hey are you alright?" one of them asked

"I'm fine just leave me alone." Zexion said

"No, I want to know something!" She said

"What might that be?" Zexion asked

"Are you with that Sarina chick?" She asked

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because she is a freak and she is Bi."

"Is that so? Why do you care if she is or not? Its not like it should concern you." Zexion said

"But if she is bi she might like me." She said

He looked her up and down at her attire and he scoffed. "If I know her how I do she doesn't like you in the least. If anything she hates you."

She gasped "How could you say that! We are friends!"

"How can you call a friend a freak that's an insult and makes you look bad." Zexion said "But like it should matter how you look around people right? Oh and for your information we aren't going out we are only friends. That's how its always going to be."

He then got up and walked off enough to use his darkness and go back to the house just thinking he could have just done that in the first place when he was trying to get to rina before Roxas did. When he got back to the house Marluxia was talking with Larxene and Luxord about something while gwen and Demyx where having a tickle fight again. They all stopped when they say Zexion come into the house.

"So how'd it go?" Demyx asked

"She hates me…I can just tell by how she was acting. She really hates me. I shouldn't have done what I did to her." Zexion said sitting on the second couch with his face in his hands He started to cry.

Demyx went next to Zexion and hugged him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have called you what I did and hugged you like I did. "

"but its mostly my fault because I made her….I made her cry and I can't make her happy. I actually love her. Even if I don't have a heart….I know the emotion is there still locked up some-where within my body. But I just need her to trust me with what I say."

"I do trust you Zexy….Just I don't trust myself to be with another person." Rina said shyly from the door to the outside.

Zexion looked to her and her hair was out of the pony tail it was in, she had tear stained face along with cuts all over her. She wiped her eyes and she went towards him a bit placing her left hand on his cheek.

"If I could trust myself I would open my heart to you Zexion…I am glad to hear that you want to make me happy and that you love me. But….I don't know if I can love another person yet." She said

He nods his head and he kept her hand on his cheek. "I don't care, I will wait till you are sure that you can. I want you to be happy."

She smiled and she looked to see everyone that was in it had left she looked back to Zexion and she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck pushing him down on the couch and his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him. He moaned a bit into it from having her sit on him in a weird way.

She blushed and she tried to get off him but she couldn't because he kissed her neck softly his grip becoming tighter on her. Her eyes went wide and she blushed moaning softly.

"Z-Zexion…S-Stop this…P-Please." She said still trying to get out of his grip

He didn't say anything, he just switch were they were and kissed her neck again. She then kicked him and rolled off the couch running up the steps. The people that were in the dinning room were confused. Till they saw Zexion coming out walking holding his stomach.

Kyle looked to him a bit curious. "Okay what is going on with you and Sarina?"

"I rather not talk about it. She…has problems."

"Uh-huh…Are you sure it isn't you that has the problems…Zexion?" Marluixa said

He sighed. "I guess…You could say that I well…probably did something really stupid and I don't know how to solve it."

"What did you do?" Gwen asked

He sighed and told them exactly what happened. He got hit by more than one person before they heard a loud thumping noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed up stairs to rina's room. They tried going into the room and they couldn't. everyone but one was yelling at the door but Zexion he made a portal and went into her room. He saw that she was on the ground holding her wrist curled up on the ground.

He went towards her and he heard her cry.

"D-Don't come near me." She said crying

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I understand if you don't want to be anywhere near me."

She looked up at him and she pulled him down to where she was and hugged him. "Y-You didn't hurt me in anyway…I…I was just very surprised. I..I'm really sorry Zexion. I…I didn't mean to place you in something you couldn't get out of." She said sadly

"No…I acted quickly, I didn't know how to control myself…the feeling I had…I…It was new and I couldn't do anything about it." He said hugging her back.

She smirked and they both heard people slamming and knocking at her door telling her to open it.

"Hey Zexy…C-Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what do you need help with?"

She whispered what she wanted his help with and he smiled as she blushed. He kissed her and pushed her down to the ground.

"You owe me for this Rina." He said

Then he took her skirt off and her other clothing as she took his clothes off. She held on to him and kissed him as he went into her quickly. She just held on to him tightly. She whimpered and had tears in her eyes. He kissed them away and he slowly moved moaning as he did.

She blushed and smiled moaning wrapping her legs around him.

"Move faster Zexy! Please." She moaned

He nodded his head and moved faster and harder. She moaned loudly and her nails went into his back. He grunted and moaned as he kept moving into her harder and faster then the last. By the time they were done no one was outside the door and they just looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Zexion." She said with a smile placing a hand on to his cheek

"I love you too Rina." He said softly before he got both of them off the ground and placed them on her bed in her bedding. She was placed down then he got in next to her. She then immediately cuddled next to Zexion asleep. He smiled as she did with his arms around her and as Rina slept she kept hearing someone's voice. She woke up and she saw Zexion there. She looked around her and she was on a swing and as she did she fell off it and hit her head. Zexion helped her up and made sure she was okay. Then she blushed while looking at Zexion.

He looked at her sadly. She blushed went away then and she looked concerned at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"W-What is wrong with you?" She asked

"…I harmed you and…well I wanted to say sorry." He said sadly.

She got up and shook her head. "W-Wait a minute. I had a messed up dream before you woke me up…What happened before you found me on the swing."

"You were in the living room talking with Roxas before I came out then everyone else. Demyx hugged me in a weird fashion and you left. What you did after that I don't know about…why ask?"

"Oh…Then….Nothing...don't worry about it." She said sadly looking away from him.

He looked a bit curious at her but placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rina?...What did you think happen?"

She sighed and looked to him. "Don't worry about it…About what happened. Don't worry about it kay? Lets just…Forget it ever happened. People are probably wondering where we are right now." She said holding his hand tightly.

He looked at her confused. "Um…Okay?" He asked

"Don't worry about it kay? Just trust me."

He nodded his head and they walked back to the house. As they got closer she let go of his hand and she ran to where her family was on the porch. She whispered something to Kyle, Stacey and Lisa before she went inside. Kyle went to Zexion and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zexion, I have to ask this of you…Stay a bit away from Rina. She had a dream that is makin' her..well not really herself if you can't tell."

He nodded his head and sighed.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Zexion asked

"No, actually…Quiet the opposite. She loves you Zexion but she is afraid to love someone now that she isn't with Cloud anymore." Stacey said

"I know that but after what I did to her…I'm surprised that she still even talks to me."

"Well she is a nice girl and she forgives people really easily. So don't sweat it." Gwen said with a smile "Plus Zexion she is the only Zexion fan that I know that Draws pictures of you and hangs them on her wall."

He blushed a bit with a smile. "She does that?"

She nods her head with a smile. "Yeah, You can ask anyone here they'd say the same damn thing." Gwen said

They all nodded. "Which reminds me, Gwen make sure that sarina is okay. She must be really weird out right now." Kyle said

Gwen nodded and ran inside. Zexion then sighed sadly

"Are you guys sure that Sarina even likes me the slightest bit?" Zexion asked

"Yeah, If you want to know for yourself then easdrop on Gwen and her in her room." Kyle said

Then he was hit on the arm by Stacey. "No, He'll have to wait. That's rude."

"Well he is bein' mr. Impaction here. So that was the only thing I could think of!" kyle said

Stacey sighed. "Fine whatever. Zexion if you go up the steps just go down the hall three doors down from the steps."

Zexion nodded and went inside the house and up the steps he saw a door three doors down and he just leaned against the wall hearing everything that was said

"So what 'dream' did you have that made you go loco sis?" Gwen asked

Rina sighed "Well this will be strange tellin' you but you know so much about you I think you are the only one I can tell this to. I went from being in the house to the one park by the corner store to my room and when I was in my room I had sex with Zexion. But in the end of it…It was all fake. I was woken up by Zexion and I fell. I wanted to really tell Zexion how I felt but if I didn't know what was real and what wasn't I wasn't going to tell him anything. The dream I had was all in color so it meant it would happen…Which means I'm in deep shit because I don't know how to talk to him without Demyx being around him." Rina said

"Yeah…Well I have an idea but you have to take me to the park at least two times." Gwen said

"Deal."

Zexion sighed a bit and he went to go talk with Demyx. He found him by the creek and he placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder making demyx jump.

"Whoa!" He said before he turned around and saw Zexion. "Don't scare me like that Zexion!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Demyx. I need to talk to you about something." Zexion said

"Oh? What's that?" He asked

"Later I am going to try to talk to sarina because I still think she hates me. DON'T get near me kay? She is afraid that we are together because of how you act around me."

"Oh…Sorry Zexion." He said sadly

"Don't be. I'm just tellin' you now so you won't do the same mistake again."

Demyx nodded his head and Zexion left. He passed Gwen who smiled at Zexion. He then saw Sarina playing a game with Luxord. He lost and she did a happy dance before she saw Zexion.

"Zexy! Wanna play a game with me!" She asked

"Uh…sure."

Luxord gave him a plastic gutar and Rina showed him how to play. Then they played a song against each other. It was close but Zexion won. Rina was very shocked.

"Whoa, For a first time that was pretty impressive." She said then she kissed his cheek.

He looked at her a bit strange. "What was that for?"

"Every time someone wins against me I give them a kiss on the cheek."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Now I have to ask. What the hell was that for?" Rina asked

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear "Its because I love you and I want to show you that you don't have to hide it from me."

She blushed and smiled "How about we make a bet. For every song either one of us loses we have to either give each other a kiss or take something off."

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I can deal with that."

They played a different song this time Kyle, Lisa, Stacey, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Axel along with Luxord were watching her. After the song ended Zexion lost. Rina crossed her arms.

"Which will you do?" She asked him.

He sighed taking the gutar off him then he took his jacket off and placed it on the table. Then he placed the gutar back on. Leaving him with just a black t-shirt and his black pants. Rina smirked.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this Zexion?"

He nodded his head.

"Alright."

They played a few more rounds all of them Rina won. Zexion kissed her twice and only had his pants on. His shoes and socks were off. While she was completely dressed.

"Now this is unfair." Zexion said

Sarina giggled. "How is it not fair? You made a deal with me and luxord was here to prove it. Plus I asked you if you wanted to go through with it and you wanted to so shut it."

He sighed and took the guitars from both him and her teleporting both of them to the hallway in front of her room. He pinned her to the door. He kissed her lips and held her wrist above her head with one hand and he slid his other to her side. She blushed deep red and smiled.

"Sarina, I love you and I over heard you talking with your sister. I want to make your dream a reality if you let me." He said with a smile.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she talked. "I sort of figured you easdropped on my sister and I which is why I did what I did. What happened confirmed that you did. So you say you want to make my dream a reality? You'll have to wait for that. I need to know that you will actually be a good boy and not go behind my back." She said with a smile now with her eyes opened

He kissed her neck and he got a soft moan from her. "You are going to be the death of me." Zexion said

"Actually Riku will be."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I know, that's why I want to spend what I can with you. You are the only person….That makes me feel like I have a heart."

She smiles and blushes. "Can you let go of my hands please?"

He nodded and let go of her hands. Once her hands were free she smiled and kissed him then pinning him to the opposite wall with a grin.

"If I make you have a heart then show me how much you love me." She whispered in his ears

He smirked and his hands being on the wall he made a portal to her room placing her on the bottom kissing her. Her hands above her head as she blushed looking into Zexion's eyes.

With everyone else…

"Um…Luxord what just happened with my sister and Zexion?" Kyle asked

"What I'm guessing. Zexion is about to make their deal more fair." Luxord said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked

Kyle whispered to gwen and she spazed.

A/n: That's it for now. Enjoy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own anything but the Oc's that just happened to be in this

Guinevere crossed her arms as she looked to Luxord. "So you are telling us that Zexion went to go even a score with Sarina, which Zexion only had his pants on and nothing else…That can't be good…Guys I say we let those love birds be and get out of the house for a while."

"I'd have to agree, I don't think I want to hear then going at it." Stacey said getting up

"Even though we hear you and Kyle every night." Lisa said getting up with her

"You two don't start fighting…We don't need more drama right now." Kyle said placing a hand on Stacey's shoulder who had her hand in a fist

Stacey sighed and she nodded her head. She held Kyle's hand and the very few people who were in the house went to go on a walk around the place.

-With Zexion and Sarina-

Zexion had removed all of their clothing and he was now kissing her lips passionately as he was moving inside the young brunette under him. He couldn't get himself to stop moving inside her he felt a sudden urge that he never felt before. It was like nothing he felt when he was with anyone else, he kept holding on to her hands tightly as they moved as one making the metal part of the bed constantly slamming against the wall making it squeak. Her head was tilted up from pleasure as his head was between her neck and her shoulder bone.

He could feel that she would last any longer…not that he could himself. He felt bliss as he and her finished off. He collapsed next to her and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He said to her with a smile

"I love you too, I always will." She said kissing his cheek

He kissed her lips and held her close to him. She snuggled closely to him and smiled. With that said they both fell asleep as the held on to one another, not knowing that they were the only ones left in the house.

When they woke up Rina was the first to wake up out of the two. She had a that she was left alone with Zexion, she wanted to wake him up but she knew that just shaking him awake would ruin the opportunity to have fun with him before everyone returned from where they went out to. She got the blanket off of both of them and she kissed his cheek softly before she sat on him. She kissed his neck softly trying to find a good point to wake him up by as she moved on him. She soon felt him holding on to her as he moaned softly.

"R-Rina…Stop this." He moaned

"You enjoy this Zexy, plus when do you think the next time we will have to be alone like this? For all we know Riku, sora and Kairi could be looking around for you and the others. I don't want our first time together to be our last." She said sadly as she stopped and looked him dead in the eyes as she placed her hands softly on his chest

He sighed and he pushed her down placing her arms above her head then he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Rina, this won't be are only time, I promise you this. I can't truly die. I will continue to live on since I am part of the darkness. " He whispered in her ear before he moved into her deeply making her moan.

"That may be true but if you fade off you will go back to your home world and you and I won't see each other, did you ever think about that?" She said sadly as tears went down her cheeks

He blinked a few times before he stared at her sadly. "…I never thought about that….Do you really think that Riku, Sora and Kairi will make me fade once again?"

She nodded her head sadly, and then she pushed him off of her sadly. She started to get dressed as Zexion sighed.

"…Rina, I'm sorry." He said sincerely

"It doesn't matter, I can just tell by the look in your eyes that you think you can beat them since you failed once. You think you know everything about them…Well I would have to disagree with you on that. You don't know them and they will beat you again. You just can't accept it and live your life as much as you can." She said as she got dressed.

Once she had everything on she went down stairs only to be stopped by Zexion and pinned to the door kissed.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not going to live my life to the fullest and I'm going to throw everything away?" He asked annoyed

"No, I'm saying that you are arrogant and you can't see a mile past your own ego. Have a nice time fighting three people who will kick your ass literally and fading." She said dully before she opened her door and ran down the steps. She then went for a walk and she was looking down so she didn't see that she ran into someone making her and they fall to the ground. She rubbed her head and she looked to see who she bumped into.

"Ow, I'm sorry that I walked into you." She said as she rubbed her head

Her eyes went wide when she saw she ran into a guy with sliver, gray hair with teal blue/green eyes. She stood up immediately and walked back a bit as he stood up with help from his two friends. She looked to him scared and she ran past them not wanting to really believe that they were around and they would make Zexion fade and have her be heartbroken yet again. She went to her favorite hiding spot that not even Guenivere could find her. She didn't noticed that the silver hair guy and his friends followed her to see her crying by a tree.

"Just leave me alone…I just want to be left in peace." She said sadly

"Why did you run off like that?" The silver head asked

"Does it matter, its not like I harmed you or anything? So go away and leave me alone!" She said getting pissed before she threw a rock into the creek nearby hard making it splash so much it almost hit them.

"We saw that organization 13 was by a house, do you know what they are doing here?" the sliver head guy asked her as he moved closer to her.

She growled a bit and she got a bigger rock from the ground and she threw it at the creek harder than she threw the other rock. "Yes, and I'm NOT telling you Riku. So fuck off and go back to destiny island and live your 'somewhat perfect' lives. You aren't needed around here."

He stepped back a bit shocked and raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know my name?" He asked curiously

"Easy, you, Sora, Kairi and everyone else that came out of a black-ish blue portal are all from a game that I used to play when I was 14/15 years old. I knew a lot about the game you guys came from and the characters as well. I know more about you and you know about yourselves." She said with her arms crossed

"Prove it." Sora said with his arms crossed.

"Fine, Sora, your nobody is Roxas whose regular name is Ventus. You lack intelligence and you have the biggest crush on Kairi. You have two other friends that you would hang out with name Donald and goofy who are parts of the guard and such at the Disney castle. Goofy is a fighter as Donald is a mage. You and Riku both wield key blades. If you didn't follow Riku when you two were younger Axel…or Lea would have been a key blade master." She said with her arms crossed leaning against the tree behind her.

"W-Whoa…" He said shocked

Riku just smirked and went up to her. "That proves nothing, what do you know about Kairi and myself?"

"I was wondering if you would believe me or not…" She said before she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "You Riku have been through a lot since you were little. You always wanted to see new worlds and find out what was really out there beyond the island that you lived on. When you were 10 you, Sora and Kairi were building a raft so you three can go see what was out there…Then you opened the door that was in a cave which then your world was engulfed in darkness but three people sorta survived. You, Sora and Kairi. But Kairi was in Sora the whole time and both you and the baka over there." She said pointing to Sora

She shook her head and she went on"… wanted to save her. You were an idiot and chose to be on the side of darkness and you embarrassed the darkness and you became ansem…well the heartless ansem anyways. Afterwards you went to castle oblivion, fought a few of the organization members and you went to go find Sora. But instead you found Namine who was Kairi's nobody…the only reason Kairi even had a nobody is because she is actually a princess that was lost. So since she was of nobility her nobody had some special power to her. In this case Namine being able to draw memories and being able to remove and replace the memories of a person. She was called a witch because of it. Throughout all of this you were fighting against yourself and Ansem to gain control of your body. In the end you won and you wore a blindfold to keep the darkness away from your eyes because of the saying 'your eyes could not lie'. But you had the looks of ansem for a while till Diz or the real ansem tried to destroy kingdom hearts and the blast made it so you looked like you again."

Afterwards he was just quiet and he looked down a bit. "Wow, you really know us huh?"

"No shit there Riku…Now I wish to be alone. So get the hell away from this place or I'll toss rocks at you three." She said pissed

He didn't listen to her he took her by her arm and he dragged her away from the tree to back to the streets to the back of her house.

"Who lives here?" He asked her

"This is my house you idiot…But I don't want to be here right now because I don't want to deal with the people inside." She said angered

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"lets just say that I rather keep shit like that to myself and what happens to me shouldn't apply to two males and a princess." She said before she took her arm from Riku's grasp and she crossed her arms."Go in there all you want..but Riku ever heard of fangirls?"

He shook his head, She chuckled and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well…You'll find out what a fangirl..well in this case fan_boy_ is when you enter that house. Oh and sora…Heads up you _MIGHT_ be thrown out by that same guy that I'm talking about…if he tries to do so tell him you are a friend of mine. He shouldn't do anything to you, if he does I'll know. I'm going for a walk…I need to stay away from this place for a bit." She said before she walked away

Riku looked to Sora and Kairi. "Well she's different." Kairi said

"Yeah, but at least we had a warning…Should we go in?" Sora asked

"Hm…Yeah, why not…its not like anything bads going to happen." Riku said before they entered the house only to see that a familiar face to Riku was being placed against a wall with a female with black hair pinning him to the wall by his cloak.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY OR DO TO MY SISTER?" She yelled

"I told you, I said the blunt truth. She couldn't handle it and she walked out…I can't help it if I see things as they are." He said not even the least fazed

"I say again, what did you say to my sister?"

"I basically said that I could beat the three who just entered the house and still be able to be with her." He said with a smirk

She looked over to Riku, Sora and Kairi and she crossed her arms as she glared at them.

"…Is there a reason for you three to be here?" She asked

"Well…we are friends of your sister." Sora said

"You mean Sarina?" She asked

"Um…She didn't tell us her name." Riku said

The girl sighed. "She had short brown hair, hazel eyes. Very sarcastic she wore two tattoos on her arms that are like butterflies. She wore black shorts and a blank tank top."

"Yeah, that's her." Kairi said

She rolled her eyes. "Well her name is Sarina, this idiot is her 'boyfriend'…which is find it hard to believe after what he pulled on her."

"What did he do?" Riku asked

"Well, apparently this ass told her that because he knew you three's weaknesses that he could take you three out so those two could be together." She said before she leaned against the fridge. "But he also said that he didn't give a shit if she would kill herself."

"whoa…hold up…Zexion said that he could kill all three of us just so he could be with that sarcastic girl…but yet he wouldn't care if she were to do suicide?" Riku asked confused

"Dude, you're messed up in the head. I don't think that girl would like to hear knowing that." Sora said

"Too late for that." The girl with black hair said looking to the back door with a smirk

They all looked to the back door to see Rina there just looking down sadly. "Would you rather see me dead or alive Zexion?"

"does it matter?" Zexion asked

"Yes, I don't come back unlike you…so chose wisely." She said with her hands clutched

"Fine…dead." He said with his arms crossed

With that Rina went out of the house yet again and her sister along with riku and the other two. They saw that she was about to jump into the creek.

"RINA WAIT!" Her sister yelled

Rina looked down and she took one step forward towards the edge. Riku got to her first and pulled her away from the edge of the side as her sister hugged her. She tried pushing away from her sister only to have failed. She sighed and started to cry.

"Why does life hate me sis?" She said sadly

"It doesn't hate you Rina, you just pick the worst people to be with that's all…" Her sister said

She looked down sadly and she placed her hands in her pockets. "…I'm better off dead."

"Don't ever think that." Her sister said making her look at her.

"Why? Zexion apparently used me…I thought that I could trust him!"

"…It doesn't mean you should end your life because of him."

"….I guess we are all stuck on earth huh?" She said with a sigh


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I don't own anything but the oc's...sorta...ish

She continued to cry until she fell asleep, her sister asked Riku and Sora to help her get her sister into her bedroom. Once Rina was in her bed She asked Riku to watch over her incase Zexion tried to get to her. He agreed to do so and Stacey went down stairs with Sora. When she got down stairs she saw that Zexion was being lectured by many people, one of them being Xemnas about how he was acting inapropreatly. She just shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"How's Rina?" Guenivere asked concerned

"She's sleeping right now, but I don't think we'll be hearing anything from her for a long time. So I think its best if all of you just stay away somewhere until Sarina can get out of her room." Stacey said

"She's like that again sis?" Lisa asked

Stacey nodded her head. "Yeah, But when you guys leave make sure that Zexion NEVER returns. Sarina doesn't need the damn pain."

"That won't be a problem I promise you that." Xemnas said

Zexion looked shocked at Xemnas. "So you are saying that we are actually going back now?"

"Not now but soon yes, you seem to have a thing of hurting someone we need to have help us. You don't know how idiotic what you did was." Xemnas said

He looked down sadly. "...Its not my fault she has emotional issues. She can't control her emotions its like she's a loose cannon when it comes to pretty much everything."

"Bull shit!" Guenivere said angered. "She isn't one to come out with her emotions. She's actually really reserved when it comes to...basically everything. You saw how she was when she first saw you guys. She never once did anything like the rest of us...Why? Because she is a lot more than you can handle Zexion. She used to always talk about how much she loved to be with you if you actually exsited and now that's shattered because you're acting like a totally asshole! I wouldn't be amazed if she just totally and utterly change. Its happened before and I am pretty sure it will happen again!"

Zexion looked to her very shocked. "...Really? I never really..." He said trailing off

"Well now you do know. but I guess you never really got the chance to see my sister as she actually is. You saw what you wanted to see and you used her as if she was just a doll for your amusement. She is a human person and that's all she'll ever be till the day she dies." stacey said with her arms crossed.

"Well this is very strange." Sarina said sitting on the steps looking down at them

"Rina! When did you get up?" Guen asked

"...about a few minutes ago. I be silent like Ninja." She said with a smile

"Where's Riku?"

"Oh...You guys told him to watch on me? He looked like he was stalking me in my sleep so I knocked his ass out with the closets heavest book I had in my room." She said before she stood up going down the steps.

She walked up to Zexion and she glared at him. She looked to her siblings and smiled a bit. "I might have issues but there is one thing that won't EVER change in me." She said before she kicked Zexion in the stomach into the wall quickly. "I'm still an agressive ass bitch."

"Damn! I hope you didn't place a hole in the wall." Lisa said

"Nope, it wasn't that hard of an impact. But he might have a bruse or somethin' though." She said with a shrug

Xemnas looked to her strangely "So you are the girl that he had hurt?" He asked

"That's correct sir. I appologize for the rudeness of my siblings and myself. We aren't used to being near so many people at once...and that goes twice for myself." She said looking to him shyly

"Its quiet alright, I'm just glad that you did something about number six. He needed a punishment and that was just the right punishment he needed." Xemnas said

"...punishment? That wasn't a punishment...What would though would be something he would look back and think that he's a moronic dumbass for using the only girl that would have treat him with some type of respect." She said as Riku came down the steps.

She smirked as she looked to Zexion who was looking to her sadly, She walked to riku who looked to her scared.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know my sisters told you to watch on me." She said getting closer to him.

"...Um, its alright I guess."

"It didn't hurt that bad did it?" She asked worried

"Not really." He said confused

"Good, I'm glad to hear. But can I ask you something Riku?" She asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"This might sound strange but why were you blushing when you were watching over me?"

"...I-I wasn't blushing!" He said nervously

"...I think I know why." She said before she whispered in his ear. "You like me don't you?"

He just nodded his head. She grinned and she wrapped her arms around him. She then went on her tipy toes since she was shorter than him and kissed him on the lips. She shocked more than just zexion when she did that.

"R-Rina?!" Guenivere asked

"Hm?" She said leaning her head on Riku's chest

"What the hell?" Stacey asked

"Look at the expression on Zexion's face...He's the reason I did what I did...Plus the fact you guys don't remember the fact even though I DID like Zexion I loved Riku more than him for the simple fact that my favortism for Riku was there long before the one for Zexion...So just ponder that for a lil' bit." She said with a grin

"...Well damn, I didn't think you could place logic in that but I see you actually did." Kyle said shocked

"Kyle anyone can place logic in anything if its the right type of logic...Like the reason Zexion used me. He could have easily just explained things as such. The reason he thought that he could get rid of Riku, Sora and Kairi was for the simple fact that he had a somewhat plan to get them to either be in an illusion like he did to Riku when he was just a kid or he could face them one on one, Just at different times in different locations so he would have had an advantage over them. But nope, he just thought because he was beaten once that he could try over again and try to do something that was impossable while trying to reason with me...Reason and me don't go together. Everyone who knows me personally will have to agree that reasoning is out the door when I speak. But..Once again I hope that he regrets what he did and falls into a deep depression like the fucking emo he looks like." She said first logically before she gets irate looking to Zexion.

"I get the point, you hate me now. Its very clear you don't want me to ever get near you again. I'm very sorry that I did what I did. I didn't think you'd be so damn literal with everything that I say. Yes, I regret it and I hate having to know that I didn't know the real you because of something so damn stupid. We wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me." He said getting up

"Well looks like he actually has his head on straight now." Larxene said sarcastically

"I couldn't have said it better myself Larxene." Sarina said grinning at her

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Axel said

"Some of you may stay here but the rest I can find a place for you guys to stay but you'll have to find a way to get jobs here if you plan to stay here." Sarina said clinging on to Riku

"How many as some?" Stacey asked

"Axel, Demyx, Marluxia and two other's may stay. But I refuse to have Zexion be here." She said with a smile.

"Let me guess you want Riku to stay here as well?" Lisa asked

"Well this IS my house right? I make the rules. I was nice enough to let all of you stay here! So shut it or I'll kick all of you out in a heart beat." She said harshly

"Geeze, Calm it rina." Lisa said

She sighed and placed her head into riku's chest. He smiled down at her.

"Well then, it seems like we all have to make a choice weather or not who stays here then huh?" Xaldin said

"It seems so." Xemnas said

So the organization memebers went into the living room to talk all but Zexion, Axel, Demyx and Marluxia left.

"So why were we chosen Rina?" Demyx asked

"Why? that's easy. Guen likes you Demyx which is why you stay here. So you can entertain my younger sister so I don't have her whining at me saying that I should have let you stayed here demyx. Marluxia because he is a favorite to both of the twins and I think they will enjoy being able to talk to a guy they admire a lot. Axel because even though he as the element of fire...which I can't stand. He's funny and I just have this feeling his buddy will be staying here too." She said with a grin

"What about Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked

She looked up to Riku and kissed his cheek. "They can stay as long as they don't cause me any trouble...Which reminds me, you guys better not fight here. I don't allow any violence in my house unless its me because I pay just about everything here."

"That's understandable." Demyx said

"So what if we get a job and help out will the bills and such?" Axel asked

"Then I'll amend the rules for those who get a job. But I haven't had that happen yet and I'm still waiting for these guys to stop being lazy asses." She said pointing to her siblings

They all looked away ashamed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I don't own anything

"You really don't want me to be near you do you?" Zexion asked

She got away from Riku and she went to Zexion and Knelt down to him glaring. "Are you seriously asking me that? You break my heart and tell my sister you rather see me dead than a life and you ask me if I don't want you near me...You have to have something wrong with your fucking head Zexion." She said harshly

She got up and looked down at him. "I said what I did so I didn't have to deal with your bullshit. As of today if I ever see you around here without a good fucking reason I'll let Riku and Sora Kill or wound you. I won't stop them either. Do you understand Zexion?"

He looked down sadly nodding his head.

"Good, I'm glad you can understand something in that fucking head of yours." She said before she looked to her siblings. "I have been nice up to now, but its been more than a year since I took in you twins and you Kyle. I'm giving you a month to get a job or I'm kicking you out. Guen since you are in school I'm not asking you to get a job, I'm glad you are doing something with yourself unlike those above us. Now I'm hungry so I'm gunna get me some food."

Then she went into the kitchen and she began to look for the materials to make Pizza, she didn't realize that Riku followed her into the kitchen.

"You know you were pretty harsh on your siblings." He said leaning against the door way.

"I know, I've never been that way too anyone before. Before today I was the most shyest and quietest person anyone could have ever found. But Zexion has totally and utterly changed me for the worse and I hate it. I don't think I ever can change back. I've said things I've always wanted to say to my siblings and Zexion...Zexion just needs to leave my life before I throw my whole damn wood block of knives at him...and I just got done sharpening all of them too so they can kill someone." She said looking to him.

"I'll make sure to never piss you off when you are in here then." He joked

She just smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't piss me off anyways. Its not in you to do something like that."

"So you know everyone more than they know themselves huh?" He asked going up to her

She nodded her head before she went back to cooking. "Its what I get for being a nerd...and having a job that involves the useage of a lot of things that involve you guys."

"Well that's really interesting and what do you even do for a job anyways?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"I'm a game creater. My job is to make a game using different programs and then send it to the boss to see if he likes it in then if he likes it he has a few people test it out to see if its worth selling." She said looking up to him

"Sounds interesting." He said before he kissed her on the neck softly

"Why are you trying to devert me from cooking?" She asked as she looked to him

"I'm not trying to do anything." He said softly as he continued to kiss her on her neck

"Damn it riku, Seriously stop it or I'll change my mind on you." She said turning herself around to look at him

He then picked her up and placed her on the counter. He then kissed her passionately making them become very close to each other as they began to make out. In the middle of it Kyle and Zexion came into the room.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you told us that you said you were going to make you something to eat...This was not what I thought I was going to walk into." Kyle said teasing

Rina blushed as she hid herself into Riku. "Why are you even in here? Didn't I tell you guys to not come into here?" She said shyly

"...You did but you were taking so long so I went to go see what was the hold up. But now I see that Riku got you distracted."

"I'm not going to lie. I did but it was only because she shouldn't be cooking when she's angry. She could have gotten herself hurt." He said with a grin

"...I knew you were being a meanie face!" She said looking at him

"...A what?" Riku asked confused.

"My guess its her way of saying you were being rude." Zexion said

"No, it means that she knew that he was distracting her when she didn't want him too." Kyle said

Rina threw a hotpad at Zexion and she grinned at Kyle.

"...And this is why I talk to you more than I do to my actually siblings Kyle." Sarina said before she got off of the counter. "Now Riku, Kyle, Emo out before you all get hit by something sharp or heavy."

"What are you going to do hit us with a frying pan?" Zexion said unconvinced

She got a green frying pan from her frying pan rack and she twirled it in her hands before she looked to them. "I know how to use this as a weapon. I'm not afraid to."

Kyle immdeataly got out of the room and Riku followed. Zexion just looked to her curiously as she got closer to him glaring.

"Are you actually going to hit me with that?" He asked

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" She asked still walking over to him

He didn't reply so he was hit hard against the head with the frying pan and litterally kicked out by her kicking him in the butt out of the room.

"And stay the fuck out of my damn life you ass!" She said angered before she went back to cooking


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I don't own anything

"And stay the fuck out of my damn life you ass!" She said angered before she went back to cooking

After making her Pizza's she went out to the dining room and she gave everyone that was there a piece of pizza, which she got a lot of complements, which she was happy for, after that Guenivere offered to do the dishes, so Rina went to work which was in her room at her laptop with many books around her. During her work she fell asleep at her laptop face first on her keyboard. Riku found her in that position and he picked her up. He then placed her on her bed before tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams darling." He said softly before he left her sleeping.

Once he left she opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Riku, I know I can trust you now." She said softly before she turned to her side and fell asleep

When she woke up she felt like she as being watched so she sat up to see that she was correct, Zexion was watching her as she was sleeping, she just glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here you shouldn't even be anywhere near me!" She said angered

"Well, everyone left to give Sora, Kairi and Riku a tour of the place. So no one was around to stop me from coming up here." He said getting up from the chair he was in.

She raised an eyebrow at him, she didn't trust him, but then again she never really did trust anyone with anything…ever.

"Okay, what do you want?" She said crossing her arms

"…I want to know what I can do to make it up to you. I was stupid for doing what I did; I didn't know how to deal with a situation with someone with such a different heart than those that we've seen in the past in our own world." He said sadly as he sat on the side of the bed placing a hand on her lap looking her straight in the eyes

She was silent for a bit before she looked away from him sadly. "…I-I don't know Zexion, I thought I could trust you when I couldn't, you made me think that you actually cared for me when you didn't, you never did…So I can't tell you what you can do when I don't even know if I can trust you."

"Please Rina, I need to you to figure out how I can make it up to you…Please. I'll do anything you want." He said in a pleading tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I told you to stay away from me and you can't even do that…so what makes you think that you can do something just for me to forgive you?"

He sighed, "I thought you might have thought of that…Rina I only disobeyed you because I thought that maybe…I could convince you to maybe….I don't know…givemeanotherchance." He said the last part quickly

She shook her head rubbing between her eyes. "Why would I give you another chance when I'm with Riku? I will NOT cheat on a guy and make him feel like shit. He did nothing to deserve me doing that too him…oh and you know how I was all upset that you would have been killed by him or Sora?" she said a bit coldly

He nodded his head curiously.

"It was a test to you to see if you truly cared for me, of course I know the answer for that, you tried to get me at my lowest and I honestly hate you for doing that, you did the same damn thing that my last boyfriend did to me." She said coldly" and I HATE my last boyfriend because he did that bullshit."

He looked down sadly before he shot his head up with a smirk, he pinned her down instantly after that and kissed her on the neck.

"Don't try to scream you're in my world now love." He whispered in her ear as he looked to her with lust filled eyes and with a smirk on his face.

She looked to him sadly as she tried to get out of his grip.

"I never wanted it to be this way Rina, I wanted you to forgive me after you knew that I had made a mistake, but I see you still haven't gotten over what I said just so everyone knew I didn't love you…when I did. I tried so hard to hide the emotions that I had for you, I understood that I earned the things that you did…But You didn't deserve what I placed you through, if I just told you what I planned…hopefully we would still be together." He said sadly

"…Uh, yeah. If I knew the intentions of you and that damn skull of yours I would have acted differently, I know this because I know how my emotions are…But you said that no one can hear me or you right now correct?" She asked

He nodded his head before he was kissed passionately by her. He groaned as he moved his hands up the sides of her legs and went up her skirt. She gasped as he began to move a finger inside of her after he pulled her panties off of her.

"Z-Zexion!" She moaned.

"I want you so badly babe, I need you…D-Damn it Rina." He moaned into her as he felt her mess with him inside his pants.

"I know you do, but I have one favor for you before I let you take me darling." She said softly

"Anything babe, just name it." He said with a grin

"…Find someone to make Riku, Sora, and Kairi go away and never return. Once they aren't here anymore I want you to come out with the truth and THEN I'll be yours…and only yours." She said

"I can do that for you my dear." He said kissing her cheek down to her neck

She moaned softly before she grinned. "Then Fuck me Zexy, I want you to take me right now."

He smirked and he kissed her on the lips before he removed both of their clothing and went into her quickly making both of them moan softly. He grinned at her before he made it so she was on top of him as he placed his hands on her hips.

"C'mon darling, show me how much you love me." He said pushing himself into her deeper and deeper.

She bit her lip to contain herself as he grinned at her.

"I love you Rina, you know that right?" He said rubbing her sides

"I know, I love you too." She said before she used him as leverage to move on him which stopped him from talking as he tilted his back from the sudden pleasure.

She grinned and she began to move even harder and faster making both of them moan loudly, she continued to do so making Zexion's grip on her tighten on her hips.

"That's it Rina, I need you to keep it Ahn! RINA! A-Ahn…Fuck me baby. Just like that." Zexion moaned loudly as his hips went into hers making him hit the sensitive spot inside of her.

"Z-Zexion! I-I can't hold on for much longer!" She moaned as she continued to move in the same way as before

He made her be on the bottom as he went straight into her making her scream holding on to his back. He moaned as he kissed her neck as he thrusted inside of her with as much force as he could making both of them go out of control. Which took them into a unbelievable high that they couldn't get out of, and they soon came making both of them pant for a while before Zexion collapsed next to her. She passed out before she could do anything or say anything. When she woke up she saw that she was alone in her room and it was dark as night except for her alarm clock that said 4:00 AM. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She saw that she still had her clothes on and that it still smelled like the lavender candle that she had lit before it went out on her.

She sighed as she looked down at her black and purple stripped socks sadly.

"…Everything was just a dream." She said softly to herself.

Then she got her shoes on and she went out of her room after she brushed her hair. Then she went down stairs to see only one person in her house.

Zexion, he was just reading a book in silence, she looked to him sadly before she went next to him.

"Can we talk Zexion?" She asked

"Are you going to hurt me for speaking?" He asked

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry for doing so though….I never knew my emotions could make me…Well so aggressive like that." She said sadly looking down

She heard him place his book down before she looked to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked

"I want to know….Everything that you said to me and my siblings earlier…Was it just to hide your emotions or where they how you truly felt about me?" She asked shyly

He was silent before he turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"You're now asking me this Rina?" He asked

She nodded her head. "I need to know if I need to go tell someone to shove off or not."

He shook his head before he let out a sigh rubbing between his eyes. "Alright, you want the truth so here it is Rina, I did what I did earlier because I wasn't supposed to be with anyone, but I fell in love with you. Xemnas thinks that if we get to close to any of you that we might not be able to go back to our own home. I honestly don't want to go back because that place is so terrible and I don't want anything to do with it anymore. I love you Sarina, I really do, and I couldn't let anyone find that out though. I need you to know this, I should have told you earlier but I didn't know if it was a wise idea or not. I should have though." He said sadly

She smiled before she hugged him tightly "I knew that there was something up with how you were handing everything, I should have asked this to you earlier. I'm so sorry Zexion can you ever forgive me?" She said look to him sadly

"Yes, of course I can. I should have explained everything to you before going off like I did. But what are you going to do about Riku?" Zexion asked

"Where is he?" She asked

"Last I knew he was on the back porch with Namine." Zexion said

"Then I'll answer you in a minute." She said getting up

She went into the kitchen to the back porch only to stop to see that Riku was kissing Namine, She rolled her eyes and she just opened the door to the back crossing her arms.

"Hey Riku if you are going to suck her face off do it in a hotel NOT on my back porch." She said before she closed the door locking it so he couldn't enter

Then she went into the living room where Zexion was on the couch then she closed the front door and locked it.

"Don't worry about Riku…Apparently he had other plans." She said before she glomped Zexion on to the couch

He looked to her shocked. "Whoa, are you alright Rina?" He asked

She nodded her head. "Of course I'm alright. But I need to know from you something."

"Alright ask away then." He said with a smile

"Do you want to snuggle with me on my bed?" She asked

He laughed a bit at her. "Sure, let me guess sleeping alone isn't something you want to do anymore?"

"Not when I have you to keep me company." She said with a grin

He kissed her on the cheek before she kissed him on the lips; he smiled and kissed her back. He then sat up enough to hug her tightly holding on to her with his eyes closed.

"I'm glad that you came to me with your head cleared, I didn't think I'd ever be able to have you in my arms again." He said to her softly

"Well, I just had this seriously wacky ass dream that placed me in a really weird mood…It made me think that maybe I was being a bit too harsh on you. I usually don't regret anything I do, but….that just came at me like a serious hard ball. I had to make sure that my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me. It did that to me more than once when I was with the asshat I was with before you." She said before she snugged against him

"Rina?" She heard her 'brother' Kyle say confused

She smiled at her brother. "Hey Kyle."

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yup, just fine, I just got my facts straightened out…But I need you to know one thing. As much as I know that you like Riku as a character DON'T ever let that asshole in here. If I find out that you did I won't EVER and I mean EVER let you do anything in this house again. Got it?" She said seriously

"Got it, but what's up with you and Zexion?" He asked confused

"Like I said I got my facts straightened out. Apparently he is true to his name." She said with a grin

Kyle shook his head with a smile "You are seriously confusing sis you know that right?"

"I know, but you love me anyways." She said with a grin

"Of course, now I am going to head in, I plan to try to find a job. I will be taking the twins with me as well." Kyle said

She nodded her head. "Alright, Gfl with getting them out of bed."

"Thanks I'm gunna need it." He said before he was hugged by her.

"Yeah you will, now get some sleep brother. I'll see you whenever I do." She said with a smile

Then he went to go sleep before Sarina felt Zexion's hands wrap around her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Are you going to go write your book or can we hang out for a bit?" He asked

She smiled before she turned herself around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can spare some time. What do you have in mind Zexion?" She asked

"I want to see what game we came from." He said

She grinned and she nodded her head. He let go of her and she went over to her Game shelf were she had all of her games on and she took out a case where she then took the disk out and placed it in her PS2. She sat down in her gaming beanie before she got her controller and turned the TV on. She went to her save which was in the sixth slot. When she started to play she saw that Zexion sat next to her.

"So…You control Riku in this game?" He asked

"Well first you have to go through everything that Sora does which then takes you to what Riku does. In Sora's part you only see Marluxia, Axel, Vexen, Larxene and Namine. When you finish that part you go to Riku's part which then you'll see You, Lexeuas, Vexen, and Axel." She said looking to him

"Oh, so I see, so what have you have to do now?" He asked

"You'll see." She said as she went through a door

Then there was a movie, he saw that it was when he had given the card to Destiny Island to Riku, he saw that she knew exactly what to do and she skipped most of the movies just to get to when Riku and him fought. Zexion said that she knew a lot about the game and it seemed like she actually knew what she was doing until he had killed off Riku which then she placed her controller down.

"…and this is how I get my frustration with idiots out." She said with a grin looking to him

He just shook his head at her. "It seemed like you knew a lot about what moves I would do to take him out."

"That's because that wasn't the first time I had tried to defeat your ass." She said with a grin

"Am I really that difficult to deal with?"

"In a game, yes you are." She said with her arms crossed.

He laughed before he kissed her on the lips; she kissed him back before she pushed him down to the ground with a grin. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Enjoying being on top of me?" He asked

"At the moment, yes…I am enjoying it."

"So now what are you going to do?" He asked

She shrugged and just placed her head on his chest with her eyes closed. "I think I might just stay like this for a while. I don't feel like going up all those steps to go on to my bed."

He wrapped his arms around her before he kissed the top of her head. "Then you don't have to move if you don't want to."

"Good, I don't want to. I just want to stay here with you Zexy." She said before she placed her head on his chest where his heart should be.

When she did she heard what sounded like a heartbeat inside of him. She grinned as she held on to him tightly.

"Hey Zexion, any time today other than feeling the utter pain from me kicking your ass…did you ever feel anything… Um weird?" She asked looking to him

"Now that you think of it I did when I woke up next to you earlier before everything happened between us. My chest felt a bit heavy until you left the room." He said "Why do you ask?"

She grinned before she kissed him on the lips again this time with more passion than she thought she had in her.

"You my dear have a heart, I guess you needed someone to love you for whom you are to have a heart and since you aren't in your timeline you don't need to find your other half." She said happily

"Or maybe it's the fact that you're the female version of my other half which is why we get a long how we do." He said

"There's that too. But I like my reasoning better." She said with a toothy grin

He smiled at her before moving her bangs from her face. "But I stand by what I said Rina, I firmly believe that you're my other half just in a different form."

"Think what you want darling, I'm me nothing more or less." She said sitting up so she was just on his lower half.

"Well what about the others here?" He asked

She thought for a moment before she spoke. "Guenivere might be Demyx's by their attitudes, Stacey might be Axel's or Larxene's, Lisa might be Marluxia or Vexen…However I'll be scared as hell if its Vexen." She said before she shivered from the imagery of her sister being like a scary scientist "…and my big brother, however I look at it IS without a doubt in my mind Xigbar…But how we get the other's their hearts might be a bit hard to do because Kyle and Stacey are in a relationship."

"No they aren't, they had a fight while you were a sleep and they broke up." Zexion said

She looked to him shocked. "Seriously over what?"

"Apparently Stacey had more of an interest in Axel than him."

She rolled her eyes. "Good grief. I'll have to deal with that when the time comes."

"What about Guenivere and Demyx?" He asked

"I have no doubt in my mind that sooner or later they will become a couple and hit it off in no time. Guenivere is a very beautiful woman; she can use that to her advantage when it comes to him." She said with a grin

"Alright, so what about those you don't have any time for how are you going to keep them out of your hair?"

"You ask a lot of questions Zexion."

"I'm just curious that's all." He said with a shrug

She smiled and shook her head before getting off of him and getting a black book with a pentagram on it. She flipped to a page and showed it to him.

"See the spell here?" She said

"Yeah, what is it for?"

"It's a returning spell. It returns everything to its rightful place, I was first thinking about using this on you earlier, but I stopped myself when I thought of just annoying the shit out of you." She said

"Oh thanks, like I needed that." He said sarcastically

She grinned at him "No problem, Oh! That reminds me, did you get any marks on you at all from earlier?"

"A few, why ask?"

"Show me where they are and I can heal them for you." She said kneeling in front of him

He took his cloak off of him and he took his shirt off of him. She blushed a bit seeing his bare chest before she then saw the marks that were still red from when she harmed him. She looked down sadly before she placed her hand on his chest.

"….I never thought that I'd hurt you THAT badly Zexion." She said softly

"It's alright, you had every right to." He said making her look up at him in the eyes before he kissed her.

She kissed him back as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Then she turned to a page in her book and she placed her hands on one of his marks. She began to chant softly to herself before her hands began to glow green and the mark on Zexion was gone. She smiled at him before she went behind him with her book and did the same to his back. It took her a half hour to get all of the marks off of him, after they were all off of him she hugged him tightly and he made it so she was leaning against her beanie bag that was on the floor. She smiled up at him and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Do you feel any better Zexy?" She asked him

"Yes, but you look tired as hell though." He said

"Well it comes with a price of doing what I did. I took some of my energy force and placed it within you to heal the wounds that you had on you." She said with a grin.

"You didn't have to do that." He said looking to her a bit sad

"I'll be fine, as long as you don't try to do something stupid again." She said placing a hand on his face

"I won't, I learned my lesson, I don't want to lose you again." He said before he got off of her and he helped her up.


	7. Chapter 7

She smiled and she snuggled into him. "I can't feel my legs zexy." She said weakly

"Do you want me to carry you up?" He asked

"…If you don't mind? I know I'm a bit heavy, if I need to walk I will try to." She said looking to him

He picked her up bridal style before she yelped from shock. She held on to his neck tightly before smiling at him.

"Don't drop me Zexy." She said

"I won't. You aren't even heavy. You under estimate yourself too much Rina" He said with a smile

She blushed before she placed her head into his chest as he walked up the steps and down the hall until they got to her room. He placed her on to her bed before he closed her door, then he took his boots off of his feet and cuddled next to her as she did the same to him.

"I don't want you to leave me again Zexy, I love having your arms around me like this. It makes me safe knowing that I have you with me." She said sleepily

"I won't, but I'm glad I make you feel safe, I'll protect you with my life." He said before he kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled into him even more before she fell asleep, he soon after fell asleep with his arms around her. He was content with being with her, he knew that he was finally forgiven and that he could finally figure out the mystery to the world they were placed in after they all died in their timeline. What got to him was when they were making the transaction to the different timelines that he saw a shadowy figure that spoke in the same voice as Sarina's telling him exactly what he had to do.

| _Find the girl that gives you a heart and those around her will give the others a heart as well, only those whom are truly loved by someone will be given a heart and will be able to given true happiness. Those who aren't will be doomed to death again and will forever be in the darkness of Envy and regret. With or without a heart anyone and everything can change. The first to get a heart will be you, you must be sure only those worthy enough for a heart are given one. Those who aren't worthy of a heart that do get one will make everything a living hell for all those around you and your other half that will give you the heart that you longed so long for. _|

He at first didn't know what the shadow said, but now being with the girl that gave him his heart he understood that she was in fact truly his other half and he had to be sure that those worthy enough for a heart are given one and stop those who aren't worthy enough from getting one. But he wondered one thing from what the shadow said.

Could a person in the timeline that they were in be more than one person's other half?

If the answer was yes, was his girlfriend someone else's other half. He hoped that he didn't have to share his girlfriend; he didn't want to have to deal with drama with anyone dealing with her. He wasn't ready to give her up just yet; he wanted to give her everything he could for giving him the heart that he had. But he knew that was for a different day all together so he closed his eyes taking in the lavender sent of his beloved as he slept.

When he woke up he saw that Sarina was already up and she was writing her novel as she had glasses on her face. She seemed into her story as she typed it, she had her eyes glued on to her screen as her fingers went across the keyboard like two mini-spiders, he smiled and he went right behind her. He kissed her on the cheek before he read part of what she was writing.

…_in a different world all together, she never realized how much her life really meant to her and her new found friends. She had yet to try a lot of things that she soon after realized that she hadn't even thought of just sitting in a house full of rejecting people like her religious book thumping parents. The only one who truly knew her and cared about her in the house was her best friend and her adopted elder brother. They soon fell in love after leaving the mess of a house for good. Now being in this new world where she can start her life anew with her boyfriend and her best friends, she wanted to be sure that she was happy and everyone else around her was as well._

"Can I help you Zexy?" Rina asked looking up to him

"I was just wondering what you were writing that's all." Zexion said with a smile

She turned her chair so she could see him before she smiled at him. "I can read this to you if you want Zexion." She said

"Only if you want to Sarina, I don't want to be in your way."

"You won't be in my way, I need to revise this anyways so this will give me the chance that I need to revise it. Stop me if you have any questions or have any suggestions for rewordings." She said turning back to her laptop before she told him to sit on her bed

Then for two straight hours she had read her story to him only stopping a few times for him to give her suggestions for rewordings. Then both of their stomachs began to growl so she told them that they were going out to eat. So she got her shoes on and they both went into her car which was a black Boxcar, she drove as Zexion sat in the passenger seat. Once she started the car up and placed it in drive then began to drive she saw that Zexion was a bit uncomfortable with it.

"I know this probably is weird for you but where we are going to be eating is a bit of a way away and it'll take us too long by foot to go there. I'm NOT walking more than I have too." She said as she drove

"I know, just I never thought that being in something like this would be so….different." He said looking out of the window seeing everything pass them by

"Well, coming from a different timeline would do that to you babe, you'll get over it sooner or later." Rina said with a grin before she stopped at a red light.

She looked to him with a smile before she held his hand. "But you know I'm glad that I have you in my life Zexion."

"Really?" He asked confused

"Yes, now that you are here I can finally be with someone that I know won't hurt me on purpose and I can tell a bunch of girls that I know that are fan girls of you to shove off because you're mine and I'm NEVER giving you up." She said before she kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back and smiled "I'm glad to hear that you won't ever give me up because I don't want to be with anyone but you Rina."

She smiled before she began to drive again; as she drove it was silent up to the point that she parked the car, she looked around the area and she climbed on top of Zexion before she kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin. He looked to her a bit shocked, but it soon changed to him closing his eyes from sudden pleasure as she straddled him after she took his seat belt off of him.

"Are you alright Rina?" He asked

"Just fine, but I want you and I can't hold myself any longer." She said softly as she panted

_Give her a reason to give you a heart_ he heard in his head in the female voice. He smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved his hips into her as he kissed her on the neck nipping at the skin that was bare. He heard her moan as she moved her hips into him as well as her hands went all the way down him. As they did he felt his jacket come off of his shoulders, he went with it and took it off of him as he took her shirt off of her and he saw that she was crawling to the side of him and going into the back of her car with a grin. He followed in suit and as he got on top of her, she had taken off her jean shorts and her shoes that she was wearing. He did the same and as he did he saw that she pulled down black shades that she had for her car and smirked up at him.

"I've been waiting for something like this to happen, my siblings thought that I was stupid for getting them, but I'm going to prove them wrong." She said before she moaned from him placing two fingers inside of her

She lied down as she felt him also kiss her neck , she placed one of her hands on his head as the other went to the bottom of her back seat.

"Oh gods Zexy!" She moaned as he quickened his place as she tilted her head back

As she did her hips involuntary went into his hand and her knee brushed against him, he groaned in response and removed his fingers from inside her. He then took the last piece of clothing off of both of them before he went into her as hard and deep as he could only get a pleasurable scream out of her.

"Oh gods…R-Rina." He whispered to her before he began to move

She bit her lip as she began to feel pleasure more and more within side of her, she held on to him as tightly as she could until she felt him make her sit up on top of him. She smirked and she used the sides of her car to help her elevate herself as his hands went on to her hips. As soon as she was used to moving herself on her own he moved his hands up towards her chest and back. He undid her bra and grinned at her.

"Z-Zexy…Oh gods Zexy, I don't know if I can do this for any longer." She said as she placed her forehead against his

"Don't worry darling, I have you." He said as he moved himself within her

It didn't take long for either one of them to moan, once they both came they stayed still for a while and just looked at each other. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I never thought that this would make me….So tired." She said leaning against him

"Well, how much sleep did you get?" He asked

"…Not much, a few hours at the least. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about a lot of things." She said before she yawned

"When we get home, you are going straight to bed, I don't care what you have to do for your job, you being sleep deprived is NOT happening." He said before he rubbed her back

"Kay, but I'm really hungy now." She said

"Let's get dress then." He said with a grin

She looked to him before she nodded her head. She first got her lower half done before Zexion helped her with her bra and her shirt because of how tired she was. Then she crawled back to the front and she placed her deodorant on that she had in her glove box. She smiled back to Zexion who had just placed his shirt back on.

"Ready Zexy?" She asked

"Yeah." He said before they both left the car.

Once they went into the restaurant they saw that Kyle was working at the restaurant as well. She smiled as she went up to where he was at the register.

"Hi Kyle, how am I not surprised that you are working where there is food?" She said with a grin

He just shrugged as he smiled. "So, what'll be?" He asked

She thought for a moment before she ordered what she usually had and then Zexion ordered what he thought would be good before she paid for their food and waited to get it. Once they got their food they sat down and ate. At first Zexion was hesitant of eating before Rina rolled her eyes and she shook her head.

"Babe, nothing is going to kill you. If this food did I'd be dead at age 4. So just eat, the food here is actually pretty awesome for fast food." She said eating a French fry.

He nodded his head before he ate a bite of his burger and he was surprised on how good it actually tasted before he was silent eating before she smiled at him. As they continued to silently eat Kyle came up to them leaning on the divider wall looking to them.

"So how are things here?" He asked

"Fine, but how the hell did you get the job so damn fast Kyle?" She asked curiously

"I've been trying to find a job for a while now and well I finally got a call last night from the manager here saying that I got the job. So from now on from about noon to 6 I'm going to be stuck here working." He said with a smile

"Do you need someone to pick you up from work or do you have that covered too?" She asked

"I had Guen drive me here so I'm going to need someone to get me. I'm not going to walk all the way back home."

"Fair enough, give me a call and I'll pick you up. I'll have no problem with that, but thanks for actually doing something productive with yourself instead of being a damn lazy bum like the twins have been."

"No problem, just keep Stacey away from me and I'll be fine."

"I know that you two had a fight and broke up over it. I'm not siding with anyone but I've given the twins a deadline and if they don't have their crap together by then they are on the streets."

"How is it that you can change your moods like that Rina?" Zexion asked

She grinned at him. "It's a natural thing for a woman to do, plus I know where to direct my anger and stuff. Over the years I've learned to contain and control the emotions inside of me."

"Yeah, just don't try to see her really bad side it's scary. The twins once got that side of her out and no one was able to calm her until she cracked and she did something she promised me she'd never do again." Kyle said

"And I still go by it too as much as I was in pain from the twins that hurt more than my emotional breakdown." Rina said with a sad smile

Zexion raised an eyebrow at her and she showed him the marks she had on her arms. His eyes went wide for a minute before he looked to her sadly.

"One time I got really angered at the twins because they said I was contrive when the truth was they were the contrive ones. I was sick and tired of the same crap over and over again so I began to cut my wrists with my pocket knife. Kyle caught me breaking down in the kitchen and he hid my knife on me which I'm still wondering where the hell he placed the damn freakin' thing and he helped me get myself together before having a talk with the twins and me. That was a disaster at first but Guen helped out too and that's how the twins got how they are now. They really don't trust me or like me…and now that they have a deadline I don't think they even give a shit about me anymore." She said with a shrug

"Damn, but shouldn't they be grateful that you even let them be with you?" Zexion asked

"They should be but I don't think that'll happen. Stacey and Lisa both have this dominate thing that they HAVE to be in control otherwise they aren't happy. They don't think that Sarina can keep the house that we are all living in and they think that they could do better." Kyle said sitting next to Sarina

"Which ain't gunna happen because they both don't have a job and I have three, I'd like to see them top that." Sarina said with her arms crossed

"Three? I thought you only had one" Kyle said confused

"Nope, why else do you see me leave all the damn time? I work down the street a bit at the gas station when they need me and I'm a subsitue elementary teacher." Sarina said with her arms crossed

"Damn, well now I REALLY am happy that I got the job that I have. Which reminds me now that I'm on break for a bit do you two mind hanging out here with me?" Kyle asked

"Sure, I don't mind, what about you Zexion?" Sarina asked

"I don't mind either."

"Good, I need some advice on something and I know you're good at giving advice Sarina." Kyle said

"Thanks, so what's the matter Kyle?" She asked with a smile

"Well I've had my eyes on someone that's close to me and I don't know how to approach them without stepping on anyone's feet." Kyle said

She raised an eyebrow at him, she had a feeling she knew where this was going and she had an idea on how to solve the problem.

"Bro, does this have to do with who I think this does?" She asked

"….maybe." He said

She sighed. " I hate when you say that, it usually means that you don't want to tell the truth. Just whisper in my ear who you are talking about."

He did and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You DO know that person is taken right?"

"That's what I mean by stepping on toes." Kyle said

"Alright, alright…Here's an idea and maybe it'll work out in your favor. If who you are talking about and the person they are with ever fight and break up…which might be possible due to the lack of how much they connect. That'll be your chance to cheer that person up and show them that you've loved them for a long while. Just keep in mind that person's heart is as fragile as glass." She said placing a hand on his arm

He nodded his head listening to everything that she said to him. "Thanks Sarina, now I gotta go back to work. I'll see you at six sis." He said before he hugged her and said goodbye to both of them.

She shook her head and she looked to Zexion. "c'mon lets go back home, I have a feeling the twins are freaking out because I'm not there." She said getting up

He nodded his head and got up as well, the they threw their trash out and left. When they got to the car she got the curtains up and rolled the windows down before she started the car up. As she drove home Zexion looked to her.

"Who does he like?" Zexion asked

"Me, I figured it was me because of how close we've been, he's helped me through my depression when I was a teenager and I've helped him with his problems with my eldest sister. So being as close as we are…I'm not surprised in the least that he said me." She said nonchalantly

"…Wait you don't think that we connect well Sarina?" He asked confused

"Well taking into consideration what happened yesterday, nope. We've broke up and were together again because of a misunderstanding. I don't see how that won't happen again, you aren't the cloak schemer for nothing Zexion, I know that you can create illusions at will and you can make anything happen when you want to. I'm not as dense as some people here, I can tell when my mind is being fooled." She said as she parked her car in the back alley to where her house was before turning it off and looking to him. "You have to learn how to live here without that power of yours because it'll be the end of you."

Then she left the car and went up to the porch where he quickly followed her too, he didn't understand what she was going for with what she said but he was willing to find out from her siblings. When he got to the porch he saw that she was speaking with the twins who were both being held by someone from the organization.

"…Do you have any idea how much this is NOT right? You dumped a guy who loved you for who you were that you were with for over a damn year for someone without a heart that can't love you how you think you he can love you by. I actually thought you two were smart enough to NOT fall for someone without a heart like them, but see how wrong I am. I just hope you two enjoy living on the streets because whenever I see you two you two are ALWAYS doing something that won't help you keep your room here. The deadline for you two is getting closer than you two think; I have no problem tossing out slackers." She said before she went inside only to hear both twins yelling telling her to come back.

She wasn't going to hear it; she just closed the door behind her and went to her room. As she did Zexion spoke with the twins.

"As much as she is right, she's only saying what she is right now because she found out something today that she doesn't know how to take." Zexion said leaning against the wall of the house

"What do you mean Zexion?" Axel asked

"I mean she and I went out to talk about a few things and try to come up with a mutual agreement when we ran into Kyle at the fast-food place we were at. Those two talked for a bit before he told her that he had a crush on her without really revealing that in front of me. She gave him advice and now she doesn't know what to do or anything because of it." Zexion said with his arms crossed

"How the fuck did he even manage to even form that crush on her?!" Stacey asked angered

"Well, think about it this way, who's the one person that always spoke to her when she was down? Who helped her get through her emotion break downs that she had….who listened to either one of them when they didn't know where to turn to?" Zexion said looking to her

She looked down before she got herself from Axel's grip and went up to Zexion holding him by his cloak picking him off the ground.

"Don't let my sister be with him, I will NOT tolerate my sister being with him. Make sure she is with someone else." Stacey said seriously

"I cannot do that, what happens with your sister is not my forte. She is her own person and I wouldn't try to anger her after the warning she gave you two." He said before he left within a black portal

With Sarina….

She was lying her bed as she listened to lost in paradise by Evanescence crying into her pillow. She couldn't figure out what to do, she never thought that she'd have to pick between two guys like she did, she loved Zexion yes, but he was confusing her with everything because of how much he kept from her…but she also had feelings for Kyle who she knew had feelings for him to begin with. Being a teenager in love she couldn't figure out how she could be friends with him and still be true to her elder sister. So she just ignored her feelings as she let both of them live with her, she asked Guenivere to live with her so she could keep her head on straight and she didn't mind it at all as long as she had her own room. Which was promised and was still going strong, she knew she had to wait until Guenivere came home from school to talk to her about her feelings before she went crazy. But until then she would rest and try to keep it in the back of her mind.

As she slept she held on to her stuffed bear that she had gotten from her father when she was 18 that was pink and had paw shaped dots on it.


End file.
